SURVIVE
by Demonz Parade
Summary: Claude somehow survives Sebastian's attack. Nearly 100 years have passed already.   What would happen next?  Warning, chapter 3, torment has gore.
1. Pain

Survive

Prologue – Pain

The large canyon caved in with a loud ear-deafening crash, huge boulders crushing Claude's unconscious body.

Claude grunted as he opened his eyes a fraction, the saltwater stinging the deep gash that went through his gut. With one sharp tug, he pulled the demon sword out of his body, blood spurting into the grass, staining it a bright crimson. He muttered a curse under his breath and took out some cloth, along with the finest thread and needle, one hand placed softly on his side. He frowned, glasses glowing in the pale moonlight as he began working on his wound. He was only able to heal most of his organs but there were still some blood clots. He got rid of them, panting as he tried resisting the searing pain, which pulsed within his whole being. He finished, the needle disappearing and appearing out of his ghostly white skin. He gritted his teeth as he secured the perfect stitch work with a small knot and bandages.

"…Curse you, Michaelis." He coldly, cruelly whispered into the frigid air.


	2. Return

Chapter 1 – Return

A bit more than a hundred years had passed since then, and the demon's wound still hadn't fully recovered. From time to time, Claude would move a bit too fast, a bit too much, and the scab would break, resulting in his blood leaking out once again. These hundred years, he had repetitively sewn into his skin, resulting in him to have these few pale marks, which were almost invisible against his pure skin.

His memory was scarred with the existence of his rival, Sebastian Michaelis. The demon that had thrusted the sharp blade of the Leviathan into his gut and caused him all this trouble of being in such a weak state over these years. He was lucky, though. He still somehow survived. Well, what kind of Trancy servant would he be if he did not even survive? But… he was a servant no more. Times had passed; he had already ever so cruelly captured his master in his web back then.

He smiled as he thought of Sebastian, being forced to babysit Ciel for all eternity. He sat down on the bed in his hotel room, and started writing on a small booklet. These years, life had been so boring as he had no tail on Sebastian, or Ciel. In fact, he has not heard of them in a century. Yes, he was bored and quite tired of life that he began to do a very meaningless, very time-consuming thing, especially for a demon like himself. He had started to write, Claude went against himself on doing so, but remembered his ex-master, Alois, loved the things he wrote. He gave a bitter smile at the memory of Alois on his bed, a childish look plastered on his face, rolling around uncontrollably and exclaiming: "This is amazing, Claude! I'm glad you write stories, just for me!" And he would calmly reply: "I would do anything to satisfy your needs, your highness." At least he found something to do.

He started feeling hungry, not for souls, but just…hungry. Water would satisfy him enough, as human food is not suit for his appetite. He preformed a wallet, something he saw humans carry around which held money, and slipped it into his pocket. Claude strutted across his room, turned the lights off, opened the door; shut it securely behind him, continuing his way down the corridor. He tightened his tie as he began walking down the stairs quickly and quietly. Another man in a long black coat accidentally bumped into him, and they both immediately bowed, and said their 'Please excuse me's. Claude paused for a moment, and so did the other man. The demon shifted his monocle and straightened up slowly, golden eyes meeting crimsons. The other man stared back at him in disbelief, his eyes filled with confusion.

"…This…can't be…!" The other man started - only to be rushed by a younger male, who was already at the top of the stairs.

"Hurry up and bring me to the room!"

Claude didn't say a word and just coldly stared back with a frown upon his face, watching the other walk past him, giving him a few more glances to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Claude tilted his hat and began walking onwards, and out of the hotel.


	3. Doubt

Chapter 2 – Doubt

The lone demon entered the small dingy shop and preformed a leather bottle and asked in a quiet tone: "May you please fill this up for me, good sir?"

The shopkeeper smiled cheerily and took his bottle and filled it, before turning back to the demon in disguise and said: "Here you go, a filled bottle for a very well-mannered gentleman like yourself. That'll be 25 cents!"

"Oh, you flatter me." Claude gave a little smile and handed him the money. He walked back out and looked up to the sky, which was turning slightly grey. He heaved a sigh and walked back to the hotel.

He climbed the stairs with the bottle in his hand and reached his door, except something, no, a particular _someone _was blocking his way. "…Michaelis." Claude muttered; his breath filled with hate.

"What are you doing? No, why are you even here? I thought I had killed you." Sebastian glared at the taller man.

"Well, it seems like you have made false calculations. I am alive."

"But what are you doing? You have no master, no one to serve; yet you could live on? Don't you die of boredom?"

"Yes… a lot of boredom has been going on with my life. But I have lived on, because of the pleasure I would like to receive by destroying you." He smirked devishly.

"Whatever you like, you are no match for me." Sebastian shrugged. "But why, may I ask, are you holding a filled leather bottle?"

"Is this question really necessary?" Claude tilted his head in an impudent fashion. "I was too bored that I felt like interacting with humans." He replied, after earning another frown from Sebastian. "Now would you please excuse me?"

Claude pushed Sebastian aside, and opened his door.

"I have actually come to speak with you, Faustus." Sebastian stopped the door from closing.

The other demon looked at him silently for a moment, and then stood back to let Sebastian in.

"Please take a seat if you like." He shut the door behind him and sat down.

"I prefer to stand, thank you."

Claude's eyes narrowed and he frowned again: "…And what…do you want from me?"

"Your death." The other demon sneered.

"Why do you think you could beat me? True, you wounded me last time, but that was because I had lost my balance. But no, you did not kill me."

"But I have weakened you, am I right?"

Claude eyed Sebastian carefully: "What makes you so sure?"

"Demons do not lie. Tell me, I weakened you, no?"

Claude slightly hesitated and growled through his gritted teeth: "…Yes, you did, Michaelis."

"Well, lets have a chat before the fun starts."

"Whatever you like, Michaelis."

"Lets start with…that book over there. I did not know you have a hobby of writing."

Claude shifted to look at his notebook, the book filled with his imagination and emotions. "That is…just a little something of mine. I used to write for that Trancy child. And since fate has been so very cruel, I now waste my hours of complete _boredom _on filling that book with useless things."

He took his monocle off and placed it on the table next to him, fondling it for a short while before doing so. "I used to read to my master using this. He told me to do so. I never quite knew why. Humans are…rather complicated, don't you think, Mr. Sebastian?"

The crimson-eyed demon gave a small laugh: "Yes, quite…and quite unfortunately, because of your master, mine no longer is human. I probably would never taste another soul."

"You were too loyal, you still are. You are a demon, yet why do you care so much about that Phantomhive?"

"The same reason which you loved your master so very much."

"Ah, but you don't love your master, no? He is no longer human, you said. He is no longer what you wanted him to be."

Sebastian gave a small grunt: "And whose fault is that? Your master's fault, and that Hannah Anafeloz, yes."

"I really do believe Trancy did it for the best." Claude took his coat off.

Sebastian shot a hand towards Claude's neck: "That was because _you_ were the one who planted _your_ master's soul into _my_ master's body. The person at fault is you, Faustus." He tightened his grip on Claude's neck, pulling him up.

Claude remained calm, his face showing no emotions at all; dull as a rock. "I am a demon. Though I do not lie, I am still a creature of evil. My heart is not as soft as yours, Michaelis." Claude looked up into Sebastian's bright ruby eyes and continued: "Being with that boy really have softened your heart…you seem more…human-like." He mocked.

Sebastian grunted and shoved him against the wardrobe, causing dust to fall from the top and small cracks to appear on the surface. "You do not know what I've been through."

Claude remained silent. There soon was nothing, but quietude. He suddenly pushed Sebastian away forcefully sending him falling onto the bed.

"I believe we have been talking for quite long." He narrowed his eyes, "…Too long. Now please leave, I imagine your master would not be pleased of your disappearance." He opened the door.

Sebastian gave a last glance at those golden eyes before stepping out of the room. "I will be back." He smirked.

"I know." Claude glared back. "Even if you do not, I will come for _you_."


	4. Torment

Chapter 3 - Torment

Claude went out to the park at around midnight, making sure no one saw him, making sure there was no one around him. He preferred being alone, for he didn't like the thought of going through reasons as to why he was in the park, alone, so late in the night. His eyes slightly glowed when the moonlight shone on them; becoming a dazzling gold. He looked up and just stood on the brick road for a few moments, savoring the scream of silence, before scratching his neck and walking off to the woods.

Claude entered the fresh and cool air, giant trees surrounding him, the darkness veiling him from the world. He found this small patch of the forest quite satisfying, so he found a grassy spot by a tree a sat down, looking at the sky. He heaved a small sigh and took out the book and fountain pen he had brought with him, and began to write, yet again.

He suddenly froze when he heard a rustle behind a bush near him. "Michaelis."

"Good evening, Faustus. Well, what are you doing here, may I ask?" He purred.

"I was doing nothing but having a midnight stroll. I believe you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well? You are here to kill me, aren't you?"

Sebastian looked away. "Not quite."

Claude turned his gaze towards Sebastian's hands and pockets, making sure he was holding no weapon of any sort. When he was certain, he looked back up and questioned: "Then why are you here?"

Silence.

"To torture you."

"Pardon me?"

"I will torture you, Faustus, for the situation you have put me in."

"Ah, you mean, the situation _Alois_ _Trancy _and _Hanna Anafeloz_ had put you in? And since they are both already gone, you feel the need to take out your revenge on me."

"You do _not _know what I have been through. Yes, I despise Anafeloz, but I hate you more than any demon out there…since you are the one who started _everything_." Sebastian growled.

"…Oh?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian's eye twitched and he leapt forward, pinioning the other demon to the grass below them. He dug his nails into Claude's neck, dragged them along the soft flesh, leaving long red lines. "Do not try to mock me, for you are in no position to." He breathed.

Claude was still weak, so his energy was limited. He slowly edged as far away from the opposing demon as possible, to lessen the possibility of him finding out about the wound on his torso.

But Sebastian realized, and gripping Claude's shirt, he shredded it off the one below him, smirking. "Is this your secret?"

"Oh, drat..." Claude muttered to himself so Sebastian wouldn't hear. He turned his head a bit to the right, gritting his teeth and prepared his mind for the 'torture' he was going to receive.

Sebastian trailed his hand over to the end of the bandage, and slowly unwrapped it, letting them fall to the side, revealing the dark reddish skin, which indicated the deep gash he had made a century ago.

"Quit messing around, Michaelis." Claude panted, the pain slowly bubbling to the surface.

Sebastian slightly frowned and scraped along the reddish skin, getting rid of the scab and thread, causing blackish blood to gush out. A sneer crept along the corner of his lips.

Claude let out a cry of agony, "You…you coward! How dare you attack the wounded?" He gave Sebastian a look of disgust. Claude reached out and gripped Sebastian's hair, pushing him away with the strength left inside him, which was, unfortunately, not much. His hand fell limp to his side as a drop of blood trickled down his lip, onto his marble-white skin.

The crimson-eyed demon ignored him and dug his own fingers deeper into the gash, bit-by-bit, blood spurting onto his face and causing Claude to tremble with every movement, the pain tormenting his mental self.

"S-Stop…Michaelis…" He rasped. Claude lifted one hand and gripped onto the other's tie, tugging it sideways with unexpected strength, sending Sebastian crashing head first into the tree beside him in surprise, knocking him unconscious…

Moments later, Sebastian slowly leaned back to glare at the wounded demon who had already staggered deeper into the forest, before checking his pocket watch and scowling, wiped some blood off the side of his cheek and lips, and rushing back to the hotel.


	5. Memories

Chapter 4 – Memories

Claude limped deeper into the forest, where he rested for a while. He kept his hand clutched on the bleeding warmth in his chest and looked in his pocket for thread and needle, his fingers slightly shaking from the shock. He had not expected Sebastian to torture him this way. The sight of his wound being scraped open and spitting blood running through his mind, this was probably the 'torture' Sebastian was speaking of. He was not only scarred physically, his mental mind was also affected. He finished tending to himself and slowly stood up, spitting blood into the grass, clutching his chest tightly and walked back slowly to the hotel.

Gladly, Sebastian was not there to disrupt him from getting his rest. He entered his room once again; lay himself down softly on the bed; closing his eyes…

"Claude…"

…

"Hey…Claude…"

…

"Claude! I order you to open your eyes now!"

"Ah…? I apologize, Your Highness. How would you like me to serve you?"

"…Stay here and write me a short story."

"A…story?"

This was the first time Alois had requested a story. Claude doesn't remember much, but it had always been inside his head somewhere.

"What kind of story would you like, danna-sama?"

"I'll give you a challenge…"

"I shall do anything to please you."

"A love story."

Claude looked in surprise at the young boy in front of him. He had forgotten that emotion…'love'. But still, it was an order. It was something he had to do.

He leaned down to face Alois: "If that satisfies you, then I shall do so." He took out a piece of parchment and thought for a while, and started to write. Alois peeked over his shoulder after a while, grinning childishly, before pausing and quietly sobbing: "…Amazing…I…never knew you knew these kind of…feelings…How do you understand me so much, Claude? How…do you know…?"

The blonde put his head in his palms, rubbing away the bitter, warm drops, which rolled down his pale cheeks.

Claude finished and put his quill down: "It is not only your feelings, Your Highness. It is also mine." He put one hand on the boy's soft cheek.

Ah, right…there was a time where he had said that.

Alois looked up at Claude, surprised. "You…you feel the same?" Claude gave a small smile, "Maybe…" He looked sideways.

The boy gave a sniff and lay down on the bed again: "Stay here until I sleep, Claude. Sit right there."

"Yes, your highness."

"…Goodnight, Claude."

"May you have dreams as sweet as morning dew." He bent down, and softly whispered into Alois' ear, his breathy voice vibrating and echoing within the young child's head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Scraaatch._

He suddenly opened his eyes, looking at the direction from where the noise was coming from. Claude rolled his eyes towards the window and saw a small figure, mewling at him from the balcony. The demon walked towards it, opening the window and letting the small creature in. He stroked the cat's ebony fur; softly massaging it's neck. The demon looked into its eyes, which had the same golden pigment. Their eyes mirrored each other's. Claude breathed in softly, remembering the time when he had seen Sebastian playing with a similar cat. He could remember the joyful face Sebastian had stuck on his face back then. What was it like to feel happiness? There was a saying among demons: 'A demon's joy only exists after a demon's suffering.'

Claude gave a slight frown at that thought and brought the cat back out to the balcony. "I'm afraid you cannot linger here forever. Now if you please leave." He stroked it's back, a playful mewl escaping its lips.


	6. Magician

Chapter 5 – Magician

The next morning, Claude sat in the large maroon armchair in his hotel room, thinking of what to wear that night. He did not think it was necessary for his attire to be too eye-catching. Claude preformed a suit, suit pants, and a white shirt, complete with a black tie. He took a deep crimson rose from the flowerpot on his balcony and trimmed the thorns off; cut it three quarters in so it would fit in his breast pocket. Claude emotionlessly whipped out his pocket watch, had a look at the time, and clipped the other end of the chain onto his pant line.

"It is already 9 in the morning…" he muttered to himself. Claude looked outside, then to the small gold forgotten ring he had kept in his suitcase. His eyes narrowed, he picked it up and looked at it and felt a presence of a soul. He was surprised, his eyes widening, an eyebrow lifting as he looked closer to those shining rubies on it. It seemed familiar. It was weak, but he felt a portion of a soul; Claude closed his eyes and tried to sense the owner of this soul. He lifted the ring up to his face letting the bitter aroma of the soul drift into his nose…it was Alois Trancy. At least, it was what was left of Alois Trancy.

He lifted the ring to his ear, and concentrated for a moment. Claude could hear a somewhat eerie voice, softly whispering unidentifiable words.

Quite suddenly, he heard a gentle hesitant rapid rapping on the door.

Claude hid the ring and opened the door. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

The young boy looked up shyly, scratching the back of his head. His eyes and nose were pink, and he looked as if he was about to cry. "I…I lost my teddy bear."

Claude's expression softened as he kneeled down in front of the child. "Is there anyone else who could help you? May I ask, where would your mother be?"

The young boy sniffed, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Claude hesitated, and then shut the door behind him. A bit of kindness from a demon like him won't hurt. "I'll help you find it, young child."

The boy looked up and sniffed again, giving a small smile.

As Claude walked beside him, he noticed the young boy's clothes had been smeared with mud on it, was tattered, and a thin layer of dirt and dust covered most parts of his face.

"Where did you last see your teddy bear?" Claude broke the silence.

"Um…I don't know…" The boy shifted his feet.

"…Then…may I ask where you last were before you realized you had lost it?"

"I was at the park."

And so, they set for the park. When they got there, it was deserted. A few rubber tires hung off a large oak tree in the distance, and there were a few lost, burst, worn-out footballs scattered over the green, grassy area. A white marble fountain stood in the middle of the park, the water hitting the base…_pitter-patter…pitter-patter_…

"I don't know where Mr. Cuddles is…"

"Mr. Cuddles?"

"My white teddy bear."

"Ah, I see."

Claude closed his eyes and listened to the sound the water was making in the fountain.

Pitter-patter…pitter-patter…splat…

…Splat…pitter-patter…

…Splat?

He turned his head over in the direction of the pearly-white fountain and walked towards it. Claude leaned over the edge and walked around it, and found…the white teddy bear, which the young boy had lost.

Claude took his glove off with his teeth, sliding the soft material across the pale wan skin. Rolling his sleeve, he dipped his fingers into the frigid water and took out the dirty, soaking teddy. When he walked back to the child he gave a small smile and asked him to close his eyes. He gripped the bear tighter with one hand until it was dry, and waved it once in the air.

"You may open your eyes now."

The boy was speechless, a surprised smile spread across his youthful face. His teddy bear was somehow clean again, like the pure white it once was.

"How…did you…?"

Claude blinked and smirked to himself. "I am simply… one _hell_ of a magician."


	7. Embrace

Chapter 6 – Embrace

Not long after, he had found the young boy's mother, who had been searching for him all over town, and her eyes were pink when they reached her. Her arms shot out at her son and embraced him, thanking Claude at the same time. Claude only smiled, bid the young boy and his mother goodbye and walked back to the hotel.

He checked his pocket watch and realized that the time to the "Ballroom Party" was running short. Claude ran a hand through his hair as he started to change his attire; gently humming a soft tone he had heard a street performer play on his way here. It was called… 'The Slightly Chipped Full Moon.' He quite liked that piece of music; in fact, it was one of the first music pieces he had ever liked. It…reminded him of Alois. The tune was somehow sad and lonely, almost as if it was searching for something, almost as if it was searching for company, for someone to have feelings for it. Closing his eyes, he sat on the armchair once again. Maybe…that's what Alois had wanted all along. Maybe…Alois had not only thought of Claude as a mere servant, but as someone to give him company.

Standing up, he heaved a sigh and walked out of the room again. The time has come. He had a feeling that there would be trouble if he went, because Sebastian would be there as well. He didn't want to cause any humans harm, just because of a demon's duel. It wasn't something that usually happens, but this time, something just made him think it was wrong. Maybe it was because he had experienced a lot of troublesome pain over the years. He now knew a part of pain. But then again, he had to go, since the owners of the hotel had let him have a place to live, it would not be polite not to go as well.

He walked into the ballroom, which was filled with people in costumes, masks. And thought 'A masquerade?'

He preformed a reddish-brown mask from inside his coat and held it to his face and gave a small smile. It has been quite sometime he hasn't done this, in fact, ever since his previous master.

He suddenly picked up familiar footsteps ahead of him and looked up.

"Why hello, Faustus…I assume that you are quite enjoying the dance, no?" The demon in front gave a small smile.

"Yes, you may say so, I suppose, Michaelis." He kept his calm. The last thing he wanted was for them to break into a duel in the ballroom, which was filled with innocent humans. Married, lovers, children dancing and laughing…wouldn't that be too cruel? Yes, he was a demon; he was supposed to have no mercy on anything whatsoever, but these people are innocent.

"You sound rather...anxious in a way. Are you afraid of me?" The slightly shorter demon mocked.

"I am not scared of you, Michaelis. You are a fool to think that."

"Are you looking for a duel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, now. Would you like the duel me?" Sebastian gave a low growl.

"No. Not tonight, Michaelis. I won't let you, not tonight. Not here."

"Why? You are just a coward, aren't you?"

"That's not the reason." Claude walked over to Sebastian until they were face to face, "I would fight you, but not now…and especially not _here_."

"Let's bring this outside then."

Claude's eyes slanted and he glared at Sebastian, golden eyes piercing into Sebastian's mind. "If you like." He grunted.

Sebastian smirked to himself and licked his finger, quietly thinking to himself: 'Impatient…just like he was a century ago. What should I expect, anyway?'

And so, the checked out of the ballroom and agreed to settle this matter in the forest.

Claude looked up to the sky and walked up a hill, Sebastian following behind. Claude has no need to worry, for he was aware of even Sebastian's movements. He had been practicing, anyway. He stood near the edge of a cliff and turned around. "Well then, Michaelis. How should we start this? Hmm…know what? Tell me why you still hate me so. Why do you want to kill me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Even a _creature_ like you would know."

"Well? Why? I don't' know. I don't quite understand. I am not after your master anymore, and I do not wish for any unnecessary injuries between you and me."

"You turned my master into a demon!"

"It was that Hannah Anafeloz."

"You planted your master's soul into my master!"

"That was only because I wanted him then, but I do not now."

"You…you killed your master to have mine. What part of your master deserves that?"

Claude hesitated for a moment. "I…I am a demon."

Sebastian snorted. "You really are unbelievable, Faustus. You shouldn't even be considered a demon. You are…you are a _monster_! You sicken me. You bring shame to demon kind. You don't even have feelings? Even I do, even I, who has already gone crazy with hunger. I can't have another soul to myself ever again. All thanks to you." He snarled.

"…Me having no emotions. My lack of emotion has a reason. I do have feelings, Michaelis. It's impossible not to. It's just hidden somewhere in here. I actually… envy you, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian looked up; his crimson eyes meeting clear golden ones.

"You have emotions, you know how to express them…but I don't. I've locked them up away far to deep and for far too long. I have forgotten how to feel and long for something. I dislike speaking of myself like this, but sometimes…I feel like a machine. The so-called 'emotions', which I express, are false. My smiles are lies. Humans, yes they can be tricked, but I know you can't feel it. You can't really feel the true feelings within my 'emotions', am I wrong? How horrible of me…I can't even feel anymore."

Sebastian opened his mouth, and then closed it again and thought for a while, letting the words sink in. "Then why did you keep living? Why didn't you give up? Didn't that fact drive you mental?"

"No. Mind you, it almost did. I just wanted to tell someone my point of view. I wanted to show someone a portion of my feelings. I don't want to leave the world without someone acknowledging me. I have been searching for someone…I didn't know who. But…this sounds rather strange, coming from me, but I found you. You…you are my rival, and I must say, you are probably the only being out there who understands me that much."

Sebastian's glare softened, into somewhat of a sympathizing look. Claude walked closer to Sebastian, looking deep into his ruby eyes.

"See, Michaelis? You can show emotions, true emotions from your heart, and I know they are your true feelings. I can see it in your eyes."

Claude did not like that fact that he had no emotions, but he had already erased them before he started serving Trancy. Why? Why did he? Why _would_ he do that? He thought it would help him in serving the boy, thought that it's all for the best, a perfect butler, but inside…he regretted it oh, so very much.

Sebastian looked into Claude's eyes with a slightly shocked expression. He suddenly realized that his eyes were so dull. There was a beautiful golden pigmented iris, but his pupil looked as if it was lifeless…it was so…frozen. Looking into his eyes was somehow like tumbling into the depths of nothing, but darkness and…loneliness. Yes, it was loneliness, the feeling where no one wants you or needs you by their side. It is a life without a purpose. Sebastian could see all that, in Claude's eyes. He was impressed the other demon had clung onto life for so long, and almost felt all the guilt and pain in giving him the 'torture' he himself had mentioned.

"I heard that…this gesture which humans do can make each other feel less painful, or _lonely_." Sebastian started, suddenly deciding to change the subject.

"How is that relevant to us? We are demons." Claude took a step back.

Sebastian looked up and gave a small smile: "Just…please come over here, Faustus."

"How do I know it's not just you, messing around?"

"Faustus. If you can't trust me here, then why did you trust me at all?"

Claude gave a small grunt and walked over to Sebastian, his reflexes ready to go.

"I'm not sure if this would help, but you said I understand you, no? Well…here, come closer."

Claude stepped right up to Sebastian until they were just centimeters away from each other's faces.

Sebastian put his hands around Claude's torso, softly embracing him, giving him a little warmth. Golden eyes widened and he breathed in sharply in surprise. Claude had never seen Sebastian nor expected him to be so very warm-hearted. Claude kept his ground, arms sliding and pressing against Sebastian's waist. But still…it was warm. It started to make his breaths slightly faster, his heart beating just a little harder. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, pressing their bodies together, trapping the heat around them. It was a strange experience, but he can't say he hated it. Claude softly pushed Sebastian away.

"Thank you very much, Michaelis. I have a sense that you do understand me, even though it's just a fraction of me. I am ready. Do what you want." Claude took a golden ring, encrusted with rubies and held it in his palm, and sat at the trunk of a tree. "It's been…too long. My eyes, my feelings are already dead. Do what you need to do, Michaelis." He gave a weak smile, and closed his eyes. He was to be murdered by the only one he trusted, the only one he's opened up to.

"I am ready."


	8. Truth

Chapter 7 – Truth

Sebastian looked down upon Claude with astonishment, surprised that he was just…giving in. After a whole _century_, now he gives up.

"You are…much different to when I last met you all those years ago."

Claude shifted his head towards the source of his voice.

"But…I suppose that does not change the thing's I've done. And to be honest, I regret it."

Sebastian stared silently at Claude, and widened his eyes a fraction when he realized the small dampness gathering at the corner of his eye.

"Faustus…you aren't…_weeping_?"

"Don't make me sound so weak, Michaelis." A small tear slid down the side of his face. "Just…do it."

"Faustus? Faustus…you're…you're crying, Faustus…you're crying…" Sebastian thought it'd be completely impossible to have such feelings, for a demon; especially not for a demon like Claude.

"Just…just get it over with…please…I cannot stand it…all this…pain…" Claude breathed in and hung his head low.

Sebastian hesitated and bent down to Claude's perfectly toned body, and he could see that the other demon was slightly sweating from the tenseness lingering in the air surrounding them. He looked up and saw another tear glide down the other side of his face. Though Claude's eyes were shut and he barely had any emotion, the slightly pained look fixated on his face seemed to give his tears so much more meaning. Sebastian was moved.

It was Claude crying. It was Claude, who was _crying_. "Why are you weeping, Faustus?"

Claude opened his eyes a little and looked up at Sebastian. "I suppose I should tell you this, since you are going to finish me anyway. I…I've had feelings for you, Michaelis. I never wanted to say anything, well…because I was afraid of your reaction. Afraid of the look of disgust I might receive. To find out an enemy…who loves you that much. I was afraid…of being alone, I suppose. But time passed and I got used to being alone. Just sitting by myself in solitary would make a perfect afternoon." Claude paused for a while; gave a weak smile and then continued, "Interacting with humans really has thawed my heart even more. I never felt this way before. Never felt fear. Nor felt lonesomeness, even the frigidness of my once frozen heart. Never. It…hurts. Everything started to hurt again when I saw you just a couple of weeks ago. I was terrified of you. I didn't want to see you. I spent so much time by myself because I was petrified by the thought of having feelings towards you again. But…its only 'snap' and everything starts slowly flowing back."

Another tear flowed down from his eyes. "I apologize…letting you see me in this state. It's quite humiliating…"

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He kneeled speechless, in front of what seemed to be unimaginable.

"I…I can't stop. It won't stop…" Claude brought his hands close to his eyes looking at them, trying to cover his face at the same time. How long has it been? A few centuries? A few hundred centuries? How long has it been since he felt these warm, damp drops against his cold skin?

Sebastian looked back at Claude again, and somehow started to feel sympathy towards him. "Do you feel it? Do you feel pain? Does it tear you apart this much? Is it the pain which is causing everything?"

Claude remained motionless, deep breaths escaping his moist lips. "I…I don't know…" He was shocked as well; he was shocked of himself.

"Let me share your pain, Faustus."

"Pardon me?"

The whispering wind blew through the winter night, caressing their hair.

"Don't mock me, Michaelis. You would not ever feel the same way I do, for sympathy is not the same as empathy."

"Just let me."

"It frustrates me how us demons would never fully understand one another."

Sebastian frowned and reached for Claude's shirt and tightly gripped it within his slightly sweaty hands, tugging the other in and slightly hesitantly planting those soft lips on his. Claude's eyes widened a bit, and put a hand on Sebastian's cheek, the tears still rolling, smudged against each other's flushed cheeks. Sebastian pulled Claude closer to himself, causing them both to fall over into another grassy patch.

The atmosphere suddenly became much cooler, and snow started to gradually fall from the sky, turning the rather damp forest into a beautiful land of snow. Claude arched above Sebastian, his eyes half-lidded as he planted yet another kiss onto his lips. Sebastian's stare softened as he began to softly glide his delicate hands over Claude's muscular back, feeling every inch of his torso. Claude broke the kiss and softly panted into the cool winter air, his breaths coming out as small clouds of smoke. He looked down at Sebastian and gave a small smile. Sebastian returned the smile and playfully tugged at Claude's clothes, pulling them one by one off the well-built frame.

"That was a rather shameful experience." Claude said quietly.

"What was?"

"You had seen me weeping."

Sebastian gave a small smirk: "I had forgotten until you spoke of it. It is not too shameful. We all have our…_moments_."

"Hn." Claude frowned slightly, and bent in beside Sebastian's ear and whispered in a slight, seductive growl: "Depends on what type of _moments_ we are talking about."

"What are you talking about?"

Claude teasingly licked and gently scraped his teeth along Sebastian's neck, continuing onto his collarbone. And he placed one of his hands on Sebastian's slim waist, the other hand caressing his hair.

"Ngh…Faustus…" Sebastian let a soft moan, and immediately covered his lips, a slight crimson creeping across his cheeks.

Claude gave a smirk. "Exactly what I meant."

Sebastian looked up, and looked back to the side. "How long are you going to take?" He challenged.

"Not long." Claude growled again, and quickly whipped off his leather belt with a 'smack', following with the removal of both their pants. He looked up and quietly asked: "Do you need preparation, or…?"

"Just…just get on with it, and stop asking so much questions, Faustus." Sebastian smiled at the other demon's slight clumsiness.

Claude forcefully grinded his hips into Sebastian's, earning a rather loud groan from him. He quickly picked up the pace, and leant into Sebastian's ear, soft moans escaping his own lips. And those moans echoed within Sebastian's head, arousing his mind, causing his wine-red eyes to flash an evil pink. Claude continued panting and groaning in Sebastian's ear, tightly gripping those smaller shoulders beneath him. The demons moved against each other, not by separately, but as one. The larger demon gave a final groan, arching his back, and pulled out of Sebastian's slightly trembling frame just as they both climaxed.

They both continued to pant, as they lay there, in each other's arms, in a soft bed of snow.


	9. Goodbye

Chapter 8 – Goodbye

"_I will commit any sin if that allows me to share your pain. _

_And when you die, I will place one kiss on your icy cheek."_

Claude smiled and kneeled before Sebastian, whispering one last wish. Sebastian looked up at the larger demon in front of him, his eyes widening. "Are you sure?"

"I feel it is better off this way. I have what I want, my feelings have been delivered to you, and you have your revenge for Earl Phantomhive."

Sebastian's trembling hand reached towards Claude's cheek as he asked once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Just like the sound of the ripping of a butterfly's wing, the bitter scent of blood lingering in the air, the presence of a demon's soul ripped and scattered like shredded paper thrown into the wind. Just like spilling black ink onto pure white paper, just like a shooting star, scarring the ebony night sky and then, disappearing without even the slightest bit of trace.

Sebastian looked down at the peaceful, cold, unmoving face below him, tracing a finger down his pale cheek. He bent down to the motionless figure in the pool of blood and planted one last kiss, and with that, he walked away.

"Did it have to be this way?" He asked himself.

'And on top of that…those words Claude had said…'

"_Please set me free."_


End file.
